A substantial number of cancer patients use the internet to search for cancer-related information. Research indicates that when patients take this information to their doctors to discuss, the conversations are often challenging. As suboptimal doctor-patient communication can lead to negative patient outcomes, finding effective strategies for communication in discussions about cancer-related internet information is essential. However, there is little research evidence to support recommendations for physician communication in this regard. The proposed study will examine doctor-patient discussions about internet information and how various patient and doctor communication strategies impact patient satisfaction and anxiety. The specific aims for this study are: 1) To describe and examine how physician responses to cancer-related internet information are affected by the strategies patients use to introduce the information;2) to examine the effect of physician responses to cancer-related internet information on patient satisfaction and anxiety;and 3) to identify cancer patients'reasons for not discussing cancer-related internet information with their doctors. In the proposed study, breast cancer patients will be approached before their consultation with the doctor. Those who state that they have read internet information related to their cancer in the past month will be recruited to the study. We plan to consent 160 patients to the study. All patients will complete a questionnaire about the cancer-related internet information that they have read and subsequently have their consultation with the doctor audio recorded. Our specific target sub-sample for this group of patients is 100 who intended to talk with their doctor about internet information. Patients who do not discuss information will complete a questionnaire regarding their reasons for not discussing the information. All patients will complete a pre-consultation anxiety scale and post-consultation anxiety and satisfaction scales. Analyses will focus primarily on how patient and doctor communication about this internet information affects patient satisfaction and anxiety. It is expected that these results will provide preliminary evidence for the development of recommended strategies for doctor-patient communication about internet information.